


Press

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Infertility, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Press

Steve x reader x Tony

Requested by anon

"Why do we have to do this again?" You groaned. "I thought we already filled our quota on public appearances."

"That was before Brucie threw point break through a building." Tony pointed out. "Now, we have to kiss the asses of the press and public unless we want Ross to start pressing for the accords again."

"Joy. We save their asses from aliens, HYDRA, and other assorted assholes, and they're complaining about how we do it." You shook your head.

"It's only for a few hours, doll." Steve soothed, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. "You'll be able to get through it."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to shove my heel in someone's eye if I get asked about my diet or if I wear underwear with my suit." You sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetcheeks. I'll take the underwear questions." Tony said, pulling you into his chest. 

"You don't wear underwear." Steve pointed out. "And that is not a fact that leaves this Tower."

"Spoilsport." Tony tutted.

"Alright, we only have a couple hours before the gala." Steve started. "How about we do our part for the Earth and shower together?"

"That is exactly the kind of hero work the world wants us to do."

Three hours later, the entirety of the team was standing in a garishly styled ballroom. The room was filled with city officials, the wealthy, and reporters.

So many reporters.

You were standing at the bar, watching the reporters try and suck up to Tony, who was taking it all in stride.

"You look stunning, doll," Steve said, appearing by your side. "Absolutely stunning." He repeated, taking your hand and kissing it lightly.

"Charmer." You told him with a fond smile.

"I learned from the best." He commented off-handily. "How many have you had to speak to?"

"Seven." You told him. "And I've only had to threaten one so far." You added with a small grin.

"I win. Ten reporters." Steve teased, throwing his arm around your waist. 

"Oh darling, if this is a competition, we all know who's won." You said, nodding towards your third, who was beginning to walk over.

"Times like this make me wish I still drank," Tony mumbled, flagging down the bartender and ordering a sprite. 

Tony had been sober for three years. After Ultron, Tony had gathered all the liquor in the penthouse and thrown it away. It had been a long road to get where he was now, but it was a process he was proud of, as were you and Steve.

"Do you want us to go home?" Steve asked, looking at Tony in concern.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Tony shook his head. "I'm Tony Stark. I've got this."

"Good because it looks like we're about to have some company." You muttered, watching as four reporters made their way over to the three of you.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, Miss L/N, mind if we have a few words?" A light-haired woman asked, holding her phone out in front of them.

"Of course," Tony said, also wrapping his arm around your waist, resting it on Steve's.

"How does it feel knowing young people look up to the three of you as LGBTQI+ representations?" A man with tanned skin asked.

"It feels good." You told the reporters. "It feels good knowing we're showing others that it is okay to come out and be who you want to be."

"The three of us have made the advancement of LGBTQI+ issues our primary mission," Steve added. "Everyone deserves the right to come out in a safe environment and receive the same rights as every other citizen."

"But, we should add that to everyone who looks up to us for our work with the LGBTQI+ community, they shouldn't follow our actions as Avengers." Tony cut in. "And they shouldn't follow this one's actions. Jumping without a parachute is not safe." He joked, causing the reporters to chuckle politely. 

"And what would you say to those who think your lifestyle is sinful?" The second man asked. 

"Quite frankly, we don't give people with those beliefs much second thought," Steve told the reporters. "Our relationship is ours and ours alone. Opinions like that don't mean anything to us because we're happy together."

"Miss L/N," A copper-haired female began after several questions. "As one of three female Avengers, you've become quite the role model for young women. Do you have any messages you'd wish to pass along to those young girls?"

"Keep pushing." You said immediately. "No matter the opportunity you've been presented with in life, keep pushing forward. It doesn't matter the field you enter, you are just as capable as anyone else around you."

"A lovely sentiment." The tanned man simpered. "However, do you feel that message will lose some meaning when you eventually enter into motherhood?"

"Pardon?" You asked, tensing your shoulders. 

"Well, when the three of you decide to begin your family, you'll have to retire for your children."

"If the three of us decide to start a family, I won't be retiring." You said, plastering a false smile to your face. "I believe in what the Avengers stand for, and I think that we help the world as a team. If we decide to advance our relationship into the stage of having a child, in all honesty, I think it would keep me on the team. To help the world, our children would inherit." 

"And when we have children, it will be the three of us raising them, not just one of us," Steve added, tightening his hold on your waist.

"We do everything as a team." Tony nodded. "And I can't think of something that requires more teamwork. Apart from saving the world, of course."

After several more minutes, you excused yourself from the group and made your way outside onto the balcony. 

The air was chillingly cold against your flushed skin. Your eyes slipped closed as you leaned against the equally cold marble railing.

"I thought you might have run home." Tony's voice echoed throughout the night. 

"Still might do that." You said without opening your eyes. The two sets of footsteps alerted you to the fact Steve was with him.

"What made you hurry away like that, doll?" Steve asked as his body slotted beside you.

"I thought it might be better to step away before I stabbed someone." You shrugged, finally opening your eyes to see your men standing beside you. 

"Probably for the best." Tony nodded. 

"You know you put that man in his place," Steve mentioned. "The reporter. He made his leave about two minutes ago."

"I shouldn't have let him get to me. It was a childish reaction." You shook your head.

"Was it him talking about kids that did it for you?" Tony wondered. "Because I know we haven't talked about having kids or anything like that, so I understand if that scared you,"

"Tony, I want to have kids with the two of you." You cut him off. "I love the two of you. I want to have a family with you both."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." You nodded, reaching over to take his hand. "There is nothing I want more than to have children and grow old with you two." You added, taking Steve's hand as well.

"Then what upset you so much?" Steve asked, running his thumb over your knuckles.

"I can't."

"You can tell us anything, Y/N. Always." Tony promised. 

"No, I mean, I can't have children." You sighed. "I went to the doctor a couple weeks ago, I could have sworn I was pregnant, but she said I wasn't and then asked if I could have some tests done." 

"Doll?"

"I'm infertile." You whispered, squeezing your eyes shut tightly. “I can’t have a baby. I can’t give you a family. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, no, look at me,” Steve said, taking your face into his hands and turning you to face him. “Doll, Y/N, please open your eyes.” He begged, gently caressing your face. “Y/N, we’re not disappointed.” Steve said, looking over your head at Tony.

“He’s right.” Tony agreed, moving to stand in front of you beside Steve. “Not disappointed in the slightest.”

“And we’re by your side for as long as you’ll have us. This is hurting you, I can tell, but you’re not alone. You’ve never been alone, and you will never be alone.” Steve promised you.

“But I can’t give you what you want.” 

“What we want, is you.” Tony said firmly, taking your hand again. “We always have. Just because you can’t have children, doesn’t mean we’re going to want you any less.”

“Or that children are out of your future.” Steve added. “We have choices. If we decide to have children, we have options. But we don’t have to make a decision, until we’re ready. Not because the press want us to, or because we feel pressured, but because this is something we want.” 

“Promise?” You whispered, staring at the two with wide eyes. 

“Promise.” They responded in unison.

“I love you.” You told them. “I do I love you both.”

“Just as we love you.”

“Ditto.”

The press continued to report anything it could on the Avengers, and the three of you. Most stories were pleasant, and some weren’t. 

However, two years after you informed your partners of your infertility, all the presses stories were filled with glowing remarks after your adoption of six year old twins. A decision the three of you made for the three of you.


End file.
